A Little Fall of Rain
by kiwiskigirl
Summary: The war had become her life, her very being, and this was just one more battle to protect the ones she loved. Saying goodbye was one thing that she had grown uconstomed to,but this time is different, saying goodbye to him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this story will be in three parts so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: you woueln't believe me if i told you i owned harry potter

A little fall of rain

Hermione stood, watching the chaos around her…sparks of red and green flew through the air as if fireworks were exploding in the sky as witches, wizards and creatures fought one another for their lives. At her feet, a Deatheater was lying…dead. She had killed him. She hadn't known his name or even recognize him. Voldemort had so many followers now, that no one knew for sure which side any one supported in the war.

Hermione had killed many of Voldemort's followers before this night…if she hadn't, they would have murdered her instead. This was how everyone justified the deaths, and for a while this eased Hermione's conscience, until she killed Lucius Malfoy. The image of his wife and son, who had gone into hiding with the Order, crying over his dead body was permanently stained in her mind, and kept her from sleeping very often. He was a Deatheater, but people could change couldn't they? Narcissa and Draco had…and now Lucius would never have the chance to change…

She knew she had to fight…there was no question about that. The weight on her shoulders would have been a million times heavier if she hadn't joined Harry in the war against Voldemort. Over the past three years, she had seen too many people pass…Mad-eye, Remus, Tonks, Fred…there had been so much tragedy surrounding the Order that it had forced the members together, each person aware that the person standing next to them might not be there the next evening. However, along with all of this tragedy, there had been brief moments of happiness. They were merely flashes of forgetfulness…they passed as soon as they came. Harry had taken Teddy as his own son after Tonks and Remus had died. He and Ginny had gotten married, deciding to take advantage of the time they had together…and though their moments were rare, Hermione and Ron had finally been in the same place at the same time, their feeling were finally acknowledged, but the constant worry of an attack had made a relationship harder to make, and so they used every moment given to them to be together.

Now, a twenty-one year old standing on a battlefield, Hermione stood watching chaos with tears in her eyes. She wondered why it had had to be her, why the people she loved? Why were they the ones who had to carry such a heavy burden. Harry wasn't meant to be a father at the age of twenty…of course he took Teddy willingly, understanding the boy, due to the fact that that he himself had relied on his Godfather when no one else remained. However, Hermione couldn't help but feel remorse for her friend…wasn't it enough that he had to save the wizarding boy as the boy who lived, putting the lives of his friends in danger everyday? And now her was responsible for the little life of Teddy as well. She admired Harry deeply for never showing his frustration in the war. The Weasleys weren't meant to be an eight person family, and she herself was not meant to be a killer.

When she had been in school, Hermione believed that at twenty-one, she would be sorting out the Ministry of Magic, or continuing her work for S.P.E.W, using her magic for good.

Now, she hardly knew herself…she was an empty frame, there was only the war in her. The war decided everyone's future…there would be nothing else if it didn't end. She never wanted the war to be her life. At the time, she had wanted to do her part…now she couldn't separate the war from the rest of her life. It seemed as if the moment she walked through the doors of Hogwarts, she had been fighting for her life. She wanted there to be a day when she would be a wife, a day when she would be a mother, but at this moment, she saw nothing else…she could see nothing beyond this battle, and this night. This was her world.

"Hello Mudblood!" Hermione turned to see a hooded figure in a Deatheater's mask, but nothing could mask the figure's mad personality. "About ready to die?" Hermione drew her wand up.

"Are you?"

"I going to make you scream, and then I'm going to water this field with your dirty blood…"

"Bellatrix…" she nodded. "Still as crazy as ever, I see…" The figure removed their mask to reveal the face of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Shut your disgusting mouth you fucking Mudblood!" she screamed. Hermione remained with her wand drawn, without flinching. "You'll do more good under the earth where your blood belongs!" Bellatrix began to cast hexes while Hermione dodged and fought back. Bellatrix was everything that the witches and wizards who survived a duel with her said she was. Insane. Hermione had never fought harder in her life. "The very air you breath insults me, You worthless piece of shit!" Hermione attempted to ignore the screams from the mad woman. "I'm doing you a favor! No one would mind if there was one less Mudblood in the our world!"

"You can try all you like…you won't get to me like that Lestrange." Hermione shook her head. As they dueled, the two women came closer together. Hermione felt blows to her body, but they were soon forgotten as they went on.

"You and your Mudbloods, Half Bloods, and your Blood Traitor friends can just give up. Especially Longbottom. I can't wait to see the light go out of his eyes!" she laughed. "The Dark Lord will conquer the Wizarding World, and then you and your like will be extinguished forever."

"Even of you did kill us…someone will always be her to fight back…Harry will always be here. Voldemort will never win!"

"You insolent Girl!" The woman's eyes grew wide as she screamed. However, she once again composed herself, and smiled, making Hermione's stomach knot. "You know, it might be better, ending it now rather then being tortured. You remember being tortured don't you?" Hermione did not respond. "And you will be tortured…after killing my brother in law…a pureblood, and corrupting his wife and only son!"

"Voldemort will die…and so will you!" In that moment, Bellatrix spoke in a language that Hermione had never heard before. Suddenly, there was an overwhelming pain in her stomach…she gasped for air as their eyes met.

"You first." Hermione's knees sunk as she kneeled before the mad woman. Bellatrix grabbed her by the hair tightly, forcing her chin up to look at her. "One less Mudblood in the world." she smiled. Letting go of her, Hermione fell to the ground, a resounding noise flowing through her. She lay there, attempting to bring in air. She clutched her stomach, using all of her strength to turn onto her back. With every breath she brought in, she felt as if her stomach would burst, her heart grew soar and slightly slower in pace. "Too bad…I don't have to time to torture you now…it might take some time for you to…pass." She faked sympathy. "I think I'll go find you Mr. Longbottom." she said as she walked past Hermione. "Do you know where he may be?" Hermione stared up a the sky. "Oh well, I'll manage…"She blew a kiss to Hermione as she walked out into the field leaving Hermione to listen to her heart slow.

_Everyone sat at the long table at Headquarter. Hermione sat next to Ron, holding Teddy in her lap as they listened to Harry speak to the Order. He had finally grown to take control and lead, and now he made all of the decisions. The mood in the room was one of great solemn. This was the might before a battle…they were always like this. Hermione knew that there would be less occupied seats the next evening, it was inevitable. People had to die…there was always a catch._

_Teddy sat, starring up at Harry with a wide smile on his face. He couldn't understand the seriousness of the group, why Harry could hardly look in their faces as he spoke, knowing how much danger he was putting them in. Harry was the only father Teddy had ever known. At the moment Teddy's hair was a deep shade of blue._

_"It's important that we can all communicate with one another if someone is injured. We have to be able to help with one another, however…this is a war. There has to be casualties…that's why we have to remember what we're fighting for. I know that after three years, after everyone we've lost…but look around you. We're fighting for each other…trust in each other, and in yourself, that is the only way we are going to win…believing." When Harry had finished, everyone broke up into sections. Hermione stood Teddy on the bench next to her._

_"I think it's about you bed time Teddy." she smiled as she stood._

_"But I'm not tired!" his hair turned to red in a flash._

_"You aren't going to give me trouble tonight are you?" she laughed._

_"What's that I hear?" Harry came to stand next to her. "Teddy, have you been making trouble for Hermione?" Teddy looked down at his feet, his hair changing once again to purple._

_"No…he's fine Harry. I was just taking him to bed." she took his hand as he jumped down to the floor._

_"Oh, I'll take him." he took Teddy's other hand._

_"Are you sure? You look tired Harry."_

_"I'm sure." he nodded. "You should get some rest." he touched her arm and smiled._

_"Alright then. Goodnight Teddy." she knelt down in front of him. He ran into her arms and hugged her tightly._

_"Goodnight Hermione." he laughed, and then went back to Harry, who led him up stairs to his room. Ginny came over to her, smiling sadly._

_"They're so fond of one another." Ginny watched the stairs._

_"He's like his son." Hermione nodded, looking back at Ginny. "Have you told him yet?" Hermione caught Ginny's attention again._

_"No…I couldn't." her voice lowered._

_"Ginny…you know you have to tell him…"_

_"I know, I know…but all I can think about is that…he may not be here tomorrow. This could distract him…"_

_"No." Hermione shook her head. "No Gin…this would give him a reason to fight…"_

_"I guess so." she shrugged. "Go on up and tell him…he'll be thrilled Gin, he needs you tonight." Ginny nodded and headed towards the stairs. "Good night."_

_"Goodnight." she called back to Hermione. She stood there, watching her friend climb the stairs. A minute later, she began to climb the stairs as well, hearing footsteps behind her. She smiled slightly, knowing her follower. She turned to face him._

_"So…tomorrow." Ron sighed._

_"Tomorrow." she nodded. They continued up the stairs, Ron's hand brushing against hers as their hands traveled up the banister._

_"Are you nervous?"_

_"No." she shook her head. "It isn't nerves really…it used to be, but now…I don't know why…do you get the feeling that this time…this battle is going to be…different?" he frowned slightly as they reached the landing._

_"I think I know what you mean." he nodded. "Harry has this way of making us feel like that." he touched her shoulder, rubbing it. "It's just inspiration for the fight."_

_"I know." she sighed. "I'm gonna get some sleep…big day tomorrow."_

_"Hermione…if you want to talk."_

_"About what?" she forced a smile onto her face._

_"About the fact that you're scared."_

_"Scared? I'm…I'm not scared." she shook her head. "What makes you think that I'm scared?"_

_"Hermione, how can you expect us to have a relationship when you won't talk to me."_

_"I don't have anything to talk about Ron! I don't! Right now, I just want to go to bed and forget about tomorrow." she twisted her door knob and opened the door._

_"Fine…but you know where to find me when you come to your senses and own up the fact that you're scared…"_

_"I'm not…"_

_"Yes…you are, and there's nothing wrong with that."_

_"Goodnight Ronald." she stepped inside her room and shut the door._

_Hermione starred up at her ceiling while she was lying in bed later that night. The house had gone quiet, but the feeling of anxiety was very much present. She couldn't help but think about what Ron had said to her…she was scared. She thought of him sleeping in the next room, she wished she could sleep, but her guilt was too high. What if those words were the last thing she would say to him. She couldn't let that happen. Hermione pushed her covers aside, setting her feet onto the floor. She stood and walked over to her door, being careful of the squeaky floor. She opened her door, observing the empty hall for a moment before stepping out. She tip toed down to the next room, and rapped lightly on the wooden door. She heard movement inside the room, shuffling across the floor, and the twisting of the door knob as the door swung open. Ron looked out at her, a slightly surprised look on his face._

_"Hermione…" he whispered._

_"Before you say anything Ron…"_

_"Come in…" he stepped aside and let her walk through the threshold into his room. It was slightly messy, in the three years, he had matured a lot, but he was never able to keep a room tidy. She turned to look at him as he shut the door and faced her. "What is it…"_

_"I wanted to tell you that…that you were right." she said quickly._

_"I was right?"_

_"I'm scared." she nodded, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I'm scared Ron…I just…I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Harry…or you." she shook her head and looked down at her feet. She heard him come closer to her. He brought a hand to her cheek._

_"Hermione look at me." he whispered. Their eyes met. "Now, you listen to me. We're going to get through this…this war can't go on forever…"_

_"You don't know that…"_

_"You're right…I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, or next week, or next year, but I do know that we have right now, and this moment. If there's one thing that I've learned over the past three years it's that we can't waste time like we did all those years in school._

_"What are you saying?" he smiled slightly, and leaned down to kiss her. Hermione was taken aback, but met his lips with just as much passion as he held. His hand moved to the back of her neck, while the other moved to her back. Hermione drew her wand from her pocket as Ron's shirt fell to the floor. "Muffliato." she whispered, and dropped her wand to the floor. Hermione hardly knew what was going and before long her jeans had been dropped to the floor. She sat on the bed while Ron stood before her, unbuttoning her blouse. When he finished, he brought her chin up to look at him._

_"Are you sure about this?"_

_"Yes…yes I'm sure." she leaned to kiss him._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione had laid there for what seemed like hours, watching the night sky and listening to her heart beat, her breath being taken in and pushed out. At any moment she expected to hear nothing at all. No more screaming…no more pain or death. She thought every breath would be her last…but almost cruelly, they weren't. She was waiting to die…her stomach felt as though it would explode…her heart would burst within her. He chest continued to move up and down as she listened for the end.

At some point, she began to hear here name being called, distant and almost unfamiliar. The voice echoed through the darkness, coming ever closer.

"Hermione?" she wanted to yell and scream, but there was no energy inside her. It seemed as though she was melting into the ground beneath her. "Hermione?" she heard frantic footsteps…close…closer…someone stood over her, watching her. They knelt down beside her.

"Ron?" she whispered.

"I'm here." she said, his voice sounding both surprised and worried. She felt her body being lifted onto his lap, his arms holding her right. "I'm right here Hermione."

"Ron…I'm…I can't feel my legs." she shook her head slightly, his face was blurry, but his voice was clear.

"Hermione…who…who did this?"

"Bellatrix." she answered, turning her face away from him as she coughed.

"You're…you're going to alright Hermione…"

"No…" she touched his arm. "I'm…I'm going…I know it."

"No…no you can't."

"You can't stop it Ron…"

"Well, I'll get you back to Headquarters, and then…"

"Please Ron…just hold me here." she looked back at him.

"Of course…of course I will." he held her close to him. She could feel his heart beating quickly while her's was slower by every beat.

"I'm…I'm sorry…for all the time we've wasted…"

"Shh…don't…"

"I love you Ron. I always have."

"I've always loved you Hermione."

She stood, crossing the tent to the door. She peaked out, seeing Ron sitting alone, picking at a twig and throwing bits into the fire.

"Hey!" he jumped slightly, turning to look at her. She laughed, stepping outside. "Would you mind some company?"

"Couldn't sleep?" he smiled.

"How did you know?" she sat down next to him.

"I have the same problem. The noises bother me."

"Me too,"

"But, you should at least try to get some rest, you don't want to doze off on your shift, do you?"

"Well, tomorrow is Harry's shift actually."

"Aren't you tired?"

"No…not really."

"Well then, be my guest."

"Thank you?" she brought her book on to her lap and opened to her marked page.

"What are you reading?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Just trying to learn some new spells, you never know when you're going to need them." he nodded.

"I'm guessing that the noises aren't the only reason why you can't sleep, though. I could be wrong." he sighed, looking over at her,

"You're not." she shook her head.

"It's all getting to you isn't it?"

"I can't help it. We're in a war against one of the most powerful wizards through our history. We're only eighteen…and seventeen. What do we know about fighting Voldermort?"

"Not enough…"

"It just all seems so…"

"Endless."

"Yes, like…"

"This will be it for the rest of out lives…"

"Exactly, and I just wonder….why us? Why were we meant to fight?"

"Because he chose us…when he chose Harry."

"I guess you're right. I know that this sounds terrible, but I almost feel bad for him, how he became this way. He was just like one of us. Tom Riddle was just a kid, Dumbledore took him under his wing, he knew…"

"He knew Voldermort was in there."

"I tend to think of Tom Riddle and Voldermort as two different people, the man versus the monster. Tom Riddle had a chance…he had a choice. His choice put us where we are today. He chose a loveless life…and his goal in life is to get as much power as he could and make everyone else's life loveless as well."

"He fears love."

"And everyone else fears being without love. Why do you think that is?"

"Well…I think it's because…" he came closer to her. "Love can make you vulnerable. It makes you question your actions, it makes you care…more for someone else rather then yourself." his eyes caught hers. "And besides…you don't have a loveless life."

"I don't?"

"No." he shook his head. "You don't." his hand moved to cover her's , squeezing it gently.

"Well, that's good to know." she smiled before the tent door flew open. Their hands separated as they looked back at a groggy Harry.

"What are you two doing out here? Hermione, isn't it your night off?"

"Yeah, it is, but I couldn't sleep, so I came out to keep Ron company."

"Oh." he sighed.

"Go on back to bed. I'll be in soon."

"Alright then." Harry yawned and went back into the tent, leaving them to be alone.

"Well, I'm going to read for a bit. There's hardly any light in there."

"You can borrow some of mine." he gestured to the fire.

"Oh, your fire? You didn't even build it."

"Yes well, I've taken a liking to it, sitting out here for so long."

"Clever." she looked down at her book. She felt his eyes on her, and looked over to him, and he immediately looked away. The wind blew heavily for a moment, making Hermione shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"Only a bit, it's fine."

"Come here." he held out an arm to her. She moved closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her. "Better?"

"Yes." she nodded, smiling. "Thanks."

"It's nothing." he shrugged, looking back at the fire.

"No." she shook her head. "I'm…I'm going numb."

"I'm going to get her, Hermione…I promise…"

"It's…not important…"

"It is to me."

"I'm not asking you to Ronald." she used all of her strength to touch his cheek with her hand. He was warm, and his hand covered hers, tears forming in her eyes.

"I wish…I wish I could take this from you…maybe…if you had never…never come to…"

"No." she shook her head. "No Ron…the day I received my letter from Hogwarts was the best day of my life…it led me to you."

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm not."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He held her there, for hours, waiting. He was certain that every breath was her last, and joy flooded through him when she took in another . Tears lingered in both of their eyes for as long as they sat with one another, waiting.

"How…are you…is there anything I can do?"

"No…just hold me…stay with me."

"But maybe if I get some help…"

"It's…it's going to happen soon, I know it…there's nothing you can do…nothing to be done about it. Please, just stay with me until…until it's done. You're the only one I want to be with me…"

"I'm not going anywhere." he whispered.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." as he spoke the first rain drop fell from the sky, followed by a million more. Ron looked up to see the dark sky above them. "Suiting isn't it?" she smiled slightly.

"I suppose so…for an end."

"Hermione…I'm afraid."

"I know…"

"Wh…what am I going to do without you? Who…who is going to be sure that I have my wand with me at all times? Who's going to tell me when I have dirt on my nose?" she giggled, looking up at him. "And what about Harry? You know you're the only one who keeps him sane…and Teddy…and Ginny? What are we going to do without you? We can't…"

"You're going to have to try…all of you."

"I don't want to try…"

"No one ever does Ron. It's not a choice…"

"But this isn't how it was supposed to be…"

"What?"

"Our lives! I…I thought…if it weren't for this war…if this wasn't going on around us…what do you think we would be doing right now?" she smiled, pausing to think of her response.

"The wedding was lovely, and we're living in some large manor in the country somewhere, with wide open fields."

"Yeah?"

"And the children…"

"Children?"

"Yes, Rose and Hugo…they have your trade mark red hair, and my brains…top of their class…"

"And are we happy…together?"

"Yes…we're very happy." she touched his cheek again. "Of course…we do have our…occasional quarrels…I think that Hugo is too young to be on a broom just yet…but you disagree. Uncle Harry was…eleven when he became seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team…and it's never too young to start training."

"You seem to have thought a lot about this."

"Well…when all you have is time…" she sighed. The rain became heavier all of a sudden, drenching the pair.

"I wish I could make it stop…"

"It's alright…it's been such a dry summer…we could use it." she closed her eyes, feeling a rush of cold go through her. "It can't hurt me now…and…maybe…maybe,,,the flowers will open up in the morning…it should be nice." she smiled, she lay motionless for a minute.

"Hermione." he shook her shoulder. "Hermione?"

"I'm so cold." she whispered. Her body began to shake, his arms wrapped right around her, their bodies close together. She could feel the warmth of his body, but it did no good. "I can't even feel your arms around me." she said as her head rested on his chest. "Hold me tighter." he did as she said, but it would never be enough. "Ron…" she looked up at him. "I'm scared too." tears began to pour down her pale cheeks. He leaned down, kissing her lips, which had lost their rosy tint, and were now chilled.

"I'm here…" he rocked her back and forth.

"Will…will you do…something…for me?"

"Of course, anything you ask." he nodded.

"Tell Harry…tell him…he's a great man…and a great leader. And Teddy…tell him I love him…Ginny…tell Ginny…she's going to be… a wonderful mother."

"Ginny? She's…"

"And…tell my parents…please…would you tell them…in person?"

"Yes, I promise I will." she touched his heart now, starring up at him.

"I…love you…Ron." she whispered. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I love you Hermione." she leaned against his chest again, listening to his heart beating at it's regular pace. She attempted to hear her own, faint beat, an echoing going through her.

Thump

Thump

Slower and slower. She was numb, there was nothing around her, no noise, just her own heart beating, and then she thought of the moment that led her to this very spot…that changed her life…her last thought…

She sat in her room, looking at the book that lay on her bed. She pulled her legs to her chest, a worried frown on her face.

Maybe she was going mad…she had to be,,,or was she dreaming? But…there it was, waiting for her to take the book into her hands. She shook her head, resting her chin on her knee. She starred at the book…it wasn't possible! Something rose in her mind, a clue to this miraculous occurrence…

The first letter had arrived almost a week ago. Her father had thrown it away, believing the letter to be a joke, perhaps by the boy who had just moved in next door, trying to make her believe that she was a witch…but the next morning three more letters of the same sort were found on her porch steps…and now, books were flying across the room with a single need for it…it was impossible.

She hadn't told anyone…but this wasn't the first time this sort of thing had happened. All summer long, strange things had been happening, things she could not tell her parents, for fear that they would not believe her. She had always considered herself some what of a bookworm. They boy next door had made this her nick-name from the moment he saw her reading on the porch in the middle of June, as well as "know-it-all", and the truth was that she had never read anything about books flying across rooms to the person who wanted to read it. She had sworn that she would never give a second glance who ever teased her, though her parents assured her that it only meant that they fancied her. But it was a rather elaborate joke for a boy who just wanted her to look his way, since she stayed out of sight whenever he came by.

There would be no letter today…it was Sunday, but Hermione was sure that there would be letters the next day, and the day after that. Was it possible? The book had flown across the room to her…was it magic? She heard the doorbell ring and shuffling down stairs before her mother called up to her.

"Hermione Dear? Could you join us down here please?"

"Coming!" she stood, taking the book in her hand and carrying it across the room, and sliding it into it's former place on her bookshelf. She threw her door open and bounced down the hallway, down the stairs and into her living room to meet her parents and a man dressed strangely who say across from them. "You wanted to see me?" she frowned sitting between her parents. "Who are you?" she asked the man, who had a very long white beard and half moon glasses. There was a twinkle in his eye, as if he knew something you didn't.

"Before I introduce myself, you must have on of these chocolates your mother made…cavity friendly so she tells me." the man smiled. Hermione took one after eying her mother to be sure that the chocolates were indeed hers. She nodded, and bit into the chocolate, regretting it instantly. "Now, I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts: school of witchcraft and wizardry, and we have great plans for you Miss Granger…"

"What do you mean? What is Hogwarts, I've never heard of it before."

"My dear, Hogwarts is a school for people like yourself."

"What sort of people."

"Magical people…Hermione…you're a witch…"

"Hermione?"

the end (or beginning)


End file.
